Solitary
Plot When Lily Milton is reported missing, her boyfriend, Parker Hubbard, points Detectives Benson and Stabler in the direction of Callum Donovan, Lily's downstairs neighbor and convicted bank robber who spent nineteen years in prison. Stabler is convinced that Donovan was the perp and vigorously pursues him. Later, Lily turns up alive, having gone into hiding in shame after a failed attempt to score drugs. Trying to be the bigger man, Stabler goes to apologize to Donovan, but finds him on the roof of the apartment building. Donovan panics and pushes Stabler off the roof. Stabler survives, and initially intends to help A.D.A. Paxton throw the book at Donovan, but after Donovan testifies that he was afraid of going back to prison because of the time he spent in solitary, Stabler resolves to enter the Hole himself to see if it can really make someone crazy. When three days inside passes like a week for him he finds himself agreeing with Donovan. However Paxton refuses to sympathise with the perp and not only continues with the case but pushes to have him sent directly to solitary. Later while Stabler is in a bar feeling sory for the man, A.D.A Paxton comes in and offers to by him a drink in congratulations for sending Donovan back where he belongs, only for Stabler to give her the cold shoulder in disgust. Later on while visiting Donovan Elliot finds that Donovan had injured himself in his cell while attempting suicide. He will be in the prison hospital until he recovers, and thanks to some calls from Paxton he will be released back into the prison population. Donovan thanks Stabler for that, but Elliot replies it wasn't him. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Christine Lahti as E.A.D.A. Sonya Paxton * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Jabari Gray as C.S.U. Detective Keegan Timmons * Stephen Gregory as Dr. Kyle Beresford * Nathanael Albright as Paramedic Jones * Erica Bradshaw as Court Clerk Guest cast * Stephen Rea as Callum Donovan * Deborah Ann Woll as Lily Milton * Bobby Campo as Parker Hubbard * John F. O'Donohue as Stevedore * Jessica Walter as Defense Attorney Petra Gilmartin * Glenn Fleshler as Corrections Officer Kravitz * Bernadette Quigley as Betty Jean * Jo Newman as Tracie * Samia Akudo as Veronique St. John * Elizabeth Shepherd as Mrs. Donovan * Bruce Faulk as Harbor Patrol Cop * Alan Altschuler as Jury Foreperson Quotes :Paxton: Where the hell you been? :Stabler: At the hole. pause I want to drop the charges. :Paxton: laughs don't be a wuss Stabler. You took a bad trip in your own head, and now what? you feel sorry for Donovan? Well that's your problem. Mine is convicting a would-be cop killer, who thinks doing a little time gives him the right to whack the first cop who looks at him cross-eyed. :Stabler: It's not that simple. :Paxton: Actually it is. If Donovan walks it's open season on law enforcement, for any perp that did a day in the hall. :Stabler: Look, you don't have to set him a precedent, just cut him a deal. :Paxton: If I plea-bargain Donovan, he's out in 5 years, and then what? Does he run down the cop who pulls him over for speeding? I won't take that chance. :Stabler: I'll report you for assault. The DA will suspend you. :Paxton: Go ahead. and then smiles Thought so. You may of lost your balls in lock-up but, I still got mine. :Stabler (to Paxton): You act like the law's holy scripture. You don't give a damn about the law. You want control. You don't know me. You know me? I know you. I see perps like you walking here everyday of the week. They got to have control; the whole world falls apart, but inside they're scared, weak, damage... slapped by Paxton References * * Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes